customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - Barney, B.J., Baby Bop and Kids to Jump Up And Yell "WAKE UP!" and Gun for Killing That The Guard (Barney's Musical Castle - VHS)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:A9A8:6BB3:4AD4:EFD5-20190520041331
FamilyFeud = 1,005,472 subscribers SUBSCRIBE [http://www.familyfeud.com/ Official Site] [http://www.facebook.com/familyfeud ][http://www.twitter.com/familyfeud ][http://www.instagram.com/familyfeud ] HOME VIDEOS PLAYLISTS COMMUNITY CHANNELS ABOUT Uploads [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?playnext=1&list=UUt8jfvd9skBAOT6XJwc_mJg&index=1 PLAY ALL] SORT BY [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y4ZFFXV46A4 ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y4ZFFXV46A4 2:30] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y4ZFFXV46A4 Guys, NO WOMAN believes THIS is why you're home late! | Family Feud] 78K views1 day ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kC7ajQTJ_C0 ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kC7ajQTJ_C0 4:17] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kC7ajQTJ_C0 VERY FUNNY Fast Money! | Family Feud] 36K views2 days ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qdCZRWHc-w0 ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qdCZRWHc-w0 5:13] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qdCZRWHc-w0 I wanna TOUCH Steve Harvey's... | Family Feud] 138K views2 days ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q9lOrTkxt8U ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q9lOrTkxt8U 2:31] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q9lOrTkxt8U I'm putting my dead cheating husband's ASHES in the... | Family Feud] 63K views2 days ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ovjj561CLHM ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ovjj561CLHM 23:19] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ovjj561CLHM Car Stars: Thompson Family ��⭐️ | Family Feud] 8.7K views2 days ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vziAldyZ0zQ ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vziAldyZ0zQ 1:25] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vziAldyZ0zQ INCREDIBLE CAR WIN! | Family Feud] 15K views3 days ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vp4k9YLJ-Ig ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vp4k9YLJ-Ig 4:55] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vp4k9YLJ-Ig Top 5 moments with Steve Harvey from April 2019! | Family Feud] 49K views3 days ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OiGjTiCdXDg ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OiGjTiCdXDg 4:18] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OiGjTiCdXDg Love VIDEO GAMES baby? Imma XXXX your JOYSTICK! | Family Feud] 28K views3 days ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QR-8XICPn_E ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QR-8XICPn_E 4:27] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QR-8XICPn_E Thompsons take a TUMBLE in Fast Money! | Family Feud] 14K views4 days ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGFHA75WXtE ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGFHA75WXtE 1:22] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGFHA75WXtE PODIUM PILEUP! CRAZY wrong answers! | Family Feud] 16K views4 days ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ps_yUl_efro ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ps_yUl_efro 5:15] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ps_yUl_efro Grandma put real POT in grandpa's POT PIE and he... | Family Feud] 127K views4 days ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6cocH5G8JLI ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6cocH5G8JLI 0:49] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6cocH5G8JLI Gardener at a HOEDOWN! | Family Feud] 6.2K views5 days ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SnxIoAGcPAg ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SnxIoAGcPAg 3:02] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SnxIoAGcPAg 1M SUBSCRIBERS!! Best clips and COPULATIONS?? Did Steve Harvey mess up?? | Family Feud] 9.9K views5 days ago [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SSmNES_giW0 ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SSmNES_giW0 1:10] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SSmNES_giW0 LOL! Would THIS candy fit up your nose? | Family Feud] 8K views5 days ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LjDck2FjYIE ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LjDck2FjYIE 2:03] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LjDck2FjYIE I couldn't sleep with someone who looked like... wait, WHAT??? | Family Feud] 26K views5 days ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NEMe-DWjCAI ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NEMe-DWjCAI 4:05] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NEMe-DWjCAI WOW! The Schmidts WIN THE CAR!!! | Family Feud] 12K views6 days ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uESFlfqyw-Y ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uESFlfqyw-Y 4:25] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uESFlfqyw-Y So many #1s! Bridget KILLS Fast Money! | Family Feud] 67K views6 days ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9S3Xv9giUeQ ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9S3Xv9giUeQ 3:21] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9S3Xv9giUeQ They get the #1 ANSWER. Then THIS happens... | Family Feud] 485K views6 days ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JRdYlLavzy8 ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JRdYlLavzy8 1:26] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JRdYlLavzy8 Steve Harvey congratulates the Family Feud staff on the Daytime Emmy Award WIN!! | Family Feud] 11K views6 days ago [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xgWaCTrSQw ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xgWaCTrSQw 3:58] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xgWaCTrSQw WOW!!! Nicole KOs Fast Money! | Family Feud] 32K views1 week ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNXtRD7R8Qs ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNXtRD7R8Qs 36:33] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNXtRD7R8Qs Funny Family Feud questions… about STEVE HARVEY! | Family Feud | PART 3] 85K views1 week ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N_6EVR7Z8Zs ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N_6EVR7Z8Zs 32:11] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N_6EVR7Z8Zs Funny Family Feud questions… about STEVE HARVEY! | Family Feud | PART 2] 109K views1 week ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKdrajiAzdU ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKdrajiAzdU 26:24] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKdrajiAzdU Funny Family Feud questions… about STEVE HARVEY! | Family Feud | PART 1] 205K views1 week ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mqs3wh_GKeE ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mqs3wh_GKeE 5:08] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mqs3wh_GKeE Funny Fast Money! | Family Feud] 38K views1 week ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mw1OvO54alM ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mw1OvO54alM 1:01] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mw1OvO54alM Men, does your wife PRETEND to like this about you? | Family Feud] 17K views1 week ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNJfGE6zCaU ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNJfGE6zCaU 4:48] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNJfGE6zCaU INCREDIBLE Fast Money comeback! | Family Feud] 39K views1 week ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOv8vJt9B0Y ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOv8vJt9B0Y 5:29] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOv8vJt9B0Y Guys, if you had two wives, they'd be doing this... WITHOUT YOU! | Family Feud] 571K views1 week ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kR2e-PNYa0Y ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kR2e-PNYa0Y 0:54] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kR2e-PNYa0Y EXCLUSIVE OUTTAKE! Best answer Steve's EVER heard! | Family Feud] 42K views1 week ago [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gG-Qmglj5k4 ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gG-Qmglj5k4 3:50] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gG-Qmglj5k4 President Steve Harvey is putting THIS in the Oval Office! | Family Feud] 85K views1 week ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ug2bcpsNVHQ ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ug2bcpsNVHQ 4:34] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ug2bcpsNVHQ Kathryn CONQUERS Fast Money! | Family Feud] 41K views1 week ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lAb3j9AQVG4 ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lAb3j9AQVG4 1:03] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lAb3j9AQVG4 Ralph's answer CRACKS UP Steve Harvey! | Family Feud] 18K views1 week ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RiWdbvwwoko ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RiWdbvwwoko 4:22] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RiWdbvwwoko Can Gil get 38 points with his FINAL answer? | Family Feud] 11K views1 week ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XMT2hOhbFaQ ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XMT2hOhbFaQ 4:23] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XMT2hOhbFaQ Adam is TWO POINTS away from $20,000!!! | Family Feud] 21K views1 week ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lm594Z4eIYs ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lm594Z4eIYs 5:32] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lm594Z4eIYs Ouch! Steve Harvey gets BURNED by the board! | Family Feud] 157K views1 week ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lb98esCqajw ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lb98esCqajw 3:18] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lb98esCqajw Daytime Emmy Award WIN!!! | Family Feud] 8.9K views1 week ago [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Efz59gWFI9c ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Efz59gWFI9c 4:02] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Efz59gWFI9c YES! Elleyse and Ashley CRUSH Fast Money! | Family Feud] 59K views2 weeks ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jsIELJF90Cw ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jsIELJF90Cw 3:50] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jsIELJF90Cw Here's why a wife says... "Don't you DARE take my picture!" | Family Feud] 49K views2 weeks ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MeQv82Wk8_s ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MeQv82Wk8_s 2:55] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MeQv82Wk8_s OMG! Mesha's miracle answer WINS THE CAR! | Family Feud] 261K views2 weeks ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d4Fmxd8iFKw ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d4Fmxd8iFKw 2:08] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d4Fmxd8iFKw This answer makes Steve Harvey say... "What just happened???" | Family Feud] 137K views2 weeks ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGDP_93Fdto ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGDP_93Fdto 0:48] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGDP_93Fdto Lois' answer STUNS Steve Harvey! | Family Feud] 14K views2 weeks ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ic9uhT7-XUQ ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ic9uhT7-XUQ 4:38] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ic9uhT7-XUQ Janette and Will KILL Fast Money! | Family Feud] 25K views2 weeks ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wLNjCnbPSd8 ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wLNjCnbPSd8 1:04] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wLNjCnbPSd8 WHOA! Beverly's answer SHOCKS her son! | Family Feud] 13K views2 weeks ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YK9F8xKfXT4 ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YK9F8xKfXT4 3:44] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YK9F8xKfXT4 WOW! 60 points on his final answer! Is it enough for $20,000? | Family Feud] 19K views2 weeks ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lmbH2qXOio8 ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lmbH2qXOio8 6:23] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lmbH2qXOio8 LOL! Grandpa dreams Judge Judy will do THIS to him! | Family Feud] 168K views2 weeks ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WHvXlrpvFwU ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WHvXlrpvFwU 4:40] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WHvXlrpvFwU Can Kevin get 17 points with his FINAL answer? | Family Feud] 27K views2 weeks ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AL1KEADjFbM ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AL1KEADjFbM 1:22] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AL1KEADjFbM That time Steve Harvey went swinging in his aunt's panties... | Family Feud] 11K views2 weeks ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MpkQNnYDCB0 ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MpkQNnYDCB0 1:26] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MpkQNnYDCB0 OH DEAR! Sue needs a HUG from Steve Harvey! | Family Feud] 8.7K views2 weeks ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AIo3F-S0jBM ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AIo3F-S0jBM 4:26] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AIo3F-S0jBM You won't believe HOW CLOSE Veronica was to $20,000! | Family Feud] 17K views3 weeks ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8gep9-v8vRE ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8gep9-v8vRE 5:01] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8gep9-v8vRE Funny Fast Money! Steve Harvey can't believe Kegan's answer! | Family Feud] 39K views3 weeks ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oR852DiQXrA ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oR852DiQXrA 4:01] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oR852DiQXrA OMG! Funny clip! Steve Harvey speaks Italian! | Family Feud] 61K views3 weeks ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RIZ8Sux96mY ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RIZ8Sux96mY 4:45] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RIZ8Sux96mY 180 POINTS!!!! Watch Bernalee's AWESOME Fast Money! | Family Feud] 48K views3 weeks ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0YD6f2CVDp4 ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0YD6f2CVDp4 3:10] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0YD6f2CVDp4 Women use THIS to catch a man! | Family Feud] 33K views3 weeks ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xj6FLiiqSlY ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xj6FLiiqSlY 4:20] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xj6FLiiqSlY Alofaituli Fast Money! | Family Feud] 15K views3 weeks ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FtqS9qqAUHw ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FtqS9qqAUHw 3:31] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FtqS9qqAUHw This FOOD excites women as much as SEX | Family Feud] 49K views3 weeks ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HAyqBJy-B-s ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HAyqBJy-B-s 4:42] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HAyqBJy-B-s 27 points on his FINAL ANSWER for $20,000? | Family Feud] 19K views3 weeks ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oB97IKlM9Vo ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oB97IKlM9Vo 4:13] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oB97IKlM9Vo LOL! Hubby's in a pin-up calendar! They posed him doing WHAT??? | Family Feud] 12K views3 weeks ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t2DsFavt6uk ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t2DsFavt6uk 26:38] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t2DsFavt6uk Car Stars: Burnley Family ��⭐️ | Family Feud] 9K views3 weeks ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f2Pns11dhQE ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f2Pns11dhQE 5:29] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f2Pns11dhQE Fast Money frenzy! The Burnleys go for another $20,000! | Family Feud] 10K views3 weeks ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7EWmzJYwXkA ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7EWmzJYwXkA 2:58] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7EWmzJYwXkA WOW! EPIC CAR WIN! | Family Feud] 12K views3 weeks ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ug6GtwRlKAk ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ug6GtwRlKAk 4:58] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ug6GtwRlKAk $20,000 at stake! 28 points with his last answer? | Family Feud] 20K views1 month ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kHFDHa2xXf0 ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kHFDHa2xXf0 0:48] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kHFDHa2xXf0 Yikes! Grandma's selling... | Family Feud] 15K views1 month ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WBu9oNWy0X8 ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WBu9oNWy0X8 5:40] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WBu9oNWy0X8 Veronica & Mello are raking in the Fast Money! | Family Feud] 14K views1 month ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TL4S8XzqohU ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TL4S8XzqohU 1:16] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TL4S8XzqohU Must-see! Steve Harvey gives Josh financial advice! | Family Feud] 8.8K views1 month ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0cDQKDAdfeA ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0cDQKDAdfeA 0:50] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0cDQKDAdfeA This is one PSYCHO mother-in-law! | Family Feud] 16K views1 month ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MAkjOCM0m0c ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MAkjOCM0m0c 2:47] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MAkjOCM0m0c So Funny! Which U.S. Prez would look best BARE-CHESTED? | Family Feud] 43K views1 month ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wb5AIDBc4IA ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wb5AIDBc4IA 5:18] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wb5AIDBc4IA Wow! Watch Mello's awesome $20,000 win! | Family Feud] 37K views1 month ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kc5ljKS7iEc ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kc5ljKS7iEc 3:52] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kc5ljKS7iEc Top 5 moments with Steve Harvey from March 2019! | Family Feud] 16K views1 month ago [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ca1FII9F88 ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ca1FII9F88 1:03] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ca1FII9F88 Listen to Mello's WHALE CALL! | Family Feud] 8.5K views1 month ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T6IEXrJL1io ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T6IEXrJL1io 1:22] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T6IEXrJL1io Steve Harvey BEGS for THIS ANSWER to be up there! | Family Feud] 232K views1 month ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIEDSI7trCQ ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIEDSI7trCQ 1:02] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIEDSI7trCQ Oh dear! The WORST superhero name... for a STRIPPER! | Family Feud] 10K views1 month ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YbD2LLzJLuM ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YbD2LLzJLuM 0:42] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YbD2LLzJLuM Nutty Answer! Would a squirrel do THIS with its nuts? | Family Feud] 7.5K views1 month ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJwJ_UX7CJ4 ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJwJ_UX7CJ4 4:23] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJwJ_UX7CJ4 TWO MORE points for $20,000! | Family Feud] 19K views1 month ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FnxE4I3jwNs ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FnxE4I3jwNs 2:08] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FnxE4I3jwNs Boone throws Steve Harvey! | Family Feud] 15K views1 month ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cy2UIcXPdn4 ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cy2UIcXPdn4 5:38] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cy2UIcXPdn4 WHOOOO! Curries CRUSH Fast Money!!! | Family Feud] 58K views1 month ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rnuIGb2vmYg ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rnuIGb2vmYg 0:40] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rnuIGb2vmYg Grandma! Stop KISSING and eat this Jell-O! | Family Feud] 9.2K views1 month ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M63EGoJ7GhY ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M63EGoJ7GhY 0:45] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M63EGoJ7GhY I like it when my man's underwear is WHAT??? | Family Feud] 14K views1 month ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wEK7zyk2-uQ ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wEK7zyk2-uQ 4:28] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wEK7zyk2-uQ Can the Kleins CASH IN AGAIN? | Family Feud] 18K views1 month ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gh7vEod7AWc ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gh7vEod7AWc 1:02] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gh7vEod7AWc Savanna's CRAZY strategy... is pretty SMART! | Family Feud] 13K views1 month ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yPLcVH_el8s ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yPLcVH_el8s 4:27] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yPLcVH_el8s 35 points needed. FINAL answer. $20,000 at stake! | Family Feud] 23K views1 month ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fvfxsq5hU3A ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fvfxsq5hU3A 4:24] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fvfxsq5hU3A The Zhangs play Fast Money! | Family Feud] 24K views1 month ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gg3QaxpvHb0 ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gg3QaxpvHb0 0:46] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gg3QaxpvHb0 Ben tries to clean it up with Steve Harvey. And FAILS... | Family Feud] 15K views1 month ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sDB4KhtwSVs ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sDB4KhtwSVs 0:45] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sDB4KhtwSVs This DOCTOR'S using NAIL CLIPPERS to do WHAT??? | Family Feud] 10K views1 month ago Subtitles [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QGdIbFYWn0c ] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QGdIbFYWn0c Funny moment! Who's the star of Sleeping BOOTY? | Family Feud]